


Yin-Yang Insanity

by PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986)



Series: Yin-Yang Insanity [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Insanity, Pranks, Yin-yang - Freeform, don't drink and read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/pseuds/PhantomBrat
Summary: This is the ORIGINAL work, from my other account on FF.net.  I am editing some parts as I go.  Set after the end of the original series.  I suggest that you not have food or drink nearby as I am unable to stop laughing myself as I reread my old chapters.





	1. Chapter the First

The pair thought this was the best idea ever.  They had been staring at the small teen before them for the past five minutes.  His back was to the pair, leaving him oblivious to the impending threat.

They snuck up on their victim, silently and with purpose.  They raised their hands and prepared to attack.

* * *

 

Yugi was waiting for his friends while they were still paying for their snacks from the store.  Yami had been ‘watching’ the other Darks, but had called to warn him that he had lost sight of them at the park.  Yugi groaned at the news, knowing that with the pair on the loose nothing was safe.

While he was trying to figure out what the pair of crazed yamis would do, he was unaware of the danger creeping up behind him.  Just has he took a sip of his slushie, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders while another grabbed his clothes.  He dropped his chilly drink screaming.  Ryou and Malik ran from the store and glared at Yugi’s attackers who were laughing at the poor boy’s terror and embarrassment.  His pant legs were covered in the melting slush.

 “That wasn’t funny, ‘Kura,” Ryou growled.  “You’re lucky that he wasn’t eating anything!”

“You’re going to be working for Sister,” Malik hissed, “for free.”

Yugi glared at the psychotic yamis, “I’m going home.  If you run into Yami, let him know what happened please.  If I run into him, he’ll know.  But Bakura and Marik better watch out, because you two were under ‘Yami Probation’ and you just blew it.” 

* * *

Later…

Ryou dropped Bakura off at the Museum for the beginning of his punishment.  The two were to do whatever Ishizu told them to.  To be sure that they didn’t use Shadow Magic to complete their chores, Ryou and Malik left their Items with Yami for safekeeping.

“So what did you call us for,” Ryou asked as they entered Yugi’s room.

Yugi smirked, scaring his fellow hikaris, “Payback.”

“What kind of payback,” Malik questioned.  “I hope it’s something they’ll never forget.”

Yugi pulled out a box, “Oh it will be.  We’re going to prank them.”

Malik looked through the box and saw various items, “Ok, most of these I get, but the Reese’s Pieces and the spider attached to them I don’t understand.”

“That’s just one prank,” Yugi stated.  “Then we’re going to saran-wrap the toilet, tape saran-wrap in the hallway, switch their coffee with decaf among other things.”

Ryou looked through the list, “I like this one, whoopee cushions under their mattresses and in the furniture.”

Malik skimmed the list, “So how come there are no food-related pranks on here?”

“Because those are taboo,” Yugi replied as he handed Ryou the shopping bag of ‘fart-pillows’.  “Grandpa taught me that food pranks aren’t funny, but others are.”

Malik was still confused, “But coffee switching is ok?”

“Yeah.  But first you have to get them cleared of caffeine,” Yugi stated.

“Then I call that,” Malik said as he grabbed the bag of coffee varieties.  “This is going to be so awesome!”

“So ‘Operation Revenge Pranks: Stage I is go,” Yugi announced as he pulled out a pair of cups and a small drill.

* * *

 

“Ishizu was pretty bossy” Marik panted as he and Bakura reached the front steps of the house.  “I can’t believe that she made us clean the entire stockroom!”

Bakura was trying to ignore him, “I’m going inside and if I’m lucky, Ryou will have forgiven me enough to set an ice cold soda on the table.”

Bakura saw them, two cups of ice cold sodas sitting on the kitchen counter.  Marik saw them too.  “SWEET!”

They each picked up the cups and started to get a drink.  “!”

They pulled the cups away and saw a growing wet spot on their shirts.  “Must have spilled a little,” Bakura stated as he went to get another drink.  “!”

“WHY CAN’T I GET A DECENT DRINK WITHOUT GETTING WET,” he yelled.

Marik ignored him and tried for a second drink as well.  Bakura watched him.  Realization set in, the cups were rigged to spill whenever they were tipped a certain way.  He turned the cup around and tried for a third drink, but no such luck.  The Gods were certainly against him.

He threw the tampered cup into the sink, “I’m going to go watch TV.”

Marik followed his example and ran into the living room.  He sat on the couch.  PFFFFFT!!!!!!!!  “What the…?  MARIK!  THAT’S DISGUSTING!!!!”

“It wasn’t me,” Marik cried out, turning red. 

Bakura sat in his chair, shaking his head in disgust.  PFFFFFTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  “Don’t you go blaming me, Bakura,” Marik hissed.  “It wasn’t me, it was you.”  Marik then noticed the beanbag chair tucked behind the couch, “MINE!!!”

He plopped into it.  PPPFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!  “OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA, MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!!  GO TO THE BATHROOM,” Bakura yelled at his partner-in-crime.

Yami entered the house just then, “What’s all the yelling for?”

“Marik keeps letting it rip,” Bakura griped.

Marik growled, “Don’t go blaming me, Baka-ra.  You cut one as well.”

“Did not!”

“Did so”

“Not.”

“Did”

PFFFFFFFT!!!!!!!!!!!!  “OH RA!!!!!!  THE WORLD’S COMING TO THE END!!!!!”

“THE GREAT PHARAOH BROKE WIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Marik, Bakura, grow up,” Yami growled.  “I do not fart in public; nor do I break wind.”

 Bakura rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”


	2. Chapter the Second

Yami was pretty furious at the ‘psychotic duo’ for laughing at his expense.  He glared at them, “I heard about your scaring Yugi.  I don’t appreciate it at all.  Ishizu mentioned that you’re in far deeper that you’ve ever thought possible, but that your punishment has only just begun.  I would appreciate it if you didn’t drag me into whatever is going to happen between you and our hikaris.”

After saying that, he headed to his room.  Bakura shrugged as Marik jumped into the pile of blankets that he had announced were his.  PFFFFFFFTH!!!!!!!!  Bakura glared at Marik, “Get.  Your.  Ugly.  Face.  Out.  Of.  My.  Sight.  NOW!!!!!!!”

“Whatever, you’re no fun anyways,” Marik huffed as he headed to his room. 


End file.
